Out Last Night
by brittany-rock
Summary: After a case in Winchester VA, Derek gets the team to come to a bar after hours and everyone starts having a good time.
1. all fun and games

"Hey, my sexy mama, how about you talk the team into going out to the bar down the street?" asked Morgan as he strided into Garcia's cave looking and acting extremely arrogant at the moment.

"And what's in it for me?" she said with a face saying 'I'm serious' but a voice with sarcasm all over it.

"how about a big ole' hug and a dance at the bar?" he said more asking than telling. He knew she wasn't one to play with when it came to promises, but he was planning on keeping this one.

"Sounds great. Too bad it wasn't necessary since everyone was heading that way anyway. But a promise is a promise and I expect to get this one." She said as a matter of factly.

"Hahahah! You always got a trick up your sleeve don't cha' hot stuff?" he said with his million dollar grin while he walked out.

* * *

><p>At the bar, Emily, JJ, Reid, Hotch, Garcia, Rossi, and Morgan all sat at a table sipping their drinks, chatting about little unimportant things and laughing at each other's stories and stupidness. Morgan sat on the very outside of the big wrap around booth looking as fine as ever. Next to him sat one very excited Garcia with her regular crazy appearance sipping an apple martini and laughing with JJ who sat across from her. Next to Garcia sat a very uncomfortable looking Reid who was trying to enjoy a book but wasn't getting very far since the music was basically vibrating through the walls and floor boards. Next to him was JJ who was wearing a expensive looking halter top, and black dress pants. Next was the famous Rossi, in his work clothes still, and then Emily looking the finest out of all of them. She had changed at her apartment before meeting the team and her very short strapless red dress didn't go unnoticed by any of the men in the bar. She had her hair in her usual curls and had black strappy heels on. Hotch was still in his suit, and looked rather bored, but was still trying to have a good time.<p>

"So, Prentiss, I heard your mom moved back to Rome." Hotch said shaking his head slightly but then turning it to look at Emily for some sort of eye contact. "what did you think about it?"

"Ehh... you know I don't like politics... or my mother for the record." She said in the most serious voice, but Hotch saw the smile slid onto her face when she met his gazing eyes. He chuckled slightly at this getting a big Cheshire like grin from her.

"Well, I should of saw that one coming." He said earning a slight giggle from her. He noticed how she immediately put her walls back up and became more interested in her drink and the table then Hotch and his words. Just when he was about to say something, Morgan drags Garcia out of the booth to go and dance with him, and JJ makes Reid get up and join her and some other men in a game of darts. Rossi's gaze falls upon an old friend and he also slides out leaving a very dumbfounded Emily Prentiss behind with Hotch.

"So would you like to dance, or do you think we should stay here and chat and keep an eye on the drinks?"Hotch asked raising an eye brow in anticipation.

"Well, they all look pretty empty to me, so why not go dance the night away?" she said smiling.

Hotch grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor where they danced along to the fast beat shaking their hips together and moving around the dance floor. After two songs, hotch unintentionally put his hands on Emily's hips, pulling her a little closer to him. she wrapped her hands around heis neck when the music changed to a somewhat slower song and he interlocked his fingers together at the small of her back pulling her up against him completely. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but compassion for a mili-second before it was replaced with something a little more appropriate for friends. They stayed like this for the entire song, not noticing that the rest of the team had found their original spots at the table, and were watching the interaction between the two.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, who knew that they would end up dancing together?" JJ said a little taken aback by her friends.<p>

"Well I for one, think its super adorable and completely perfect." A slightly buzzed Garcia said leaning into Derek a little more than usually.

"Alright, baby girl either I'm driving you home or JJ is because you are definitely now passed buzzed." Derek said patting her shoulder and looking at JJ for support only to see the same look on her face as Garcia. "okay it looks like I'm the new taxi around this joint sensing you two aren't driving, Rossi cant take his eyes of that blonde over there, and Reid left a little bit ago." He said seriously.

"Fine you party pooper, but for the record, Hotch and Miss Emily over there are both as sober as can be..." Garcia said looking at the couple now dancing in a faster pace due to the change in songs.

"Well good for them, now let's go ladies, its going on 2 o'clock and I aint tryin to be out till 4 in da morning again!"

"Okay whatever Morgan." JJ said grabbing her coat off the seat next to her and slipping out of the booth after Garcia and Derek.

* * *

><p>Hotch replaced his hands to Emily's waist again as the song changed back to a fast moving pace and she started swaying her hips back in forth in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and that dress. He then pulled her closer as she started grinding her hips on his to the beat of the music. After a while, they both got tired, and took a little break at the bar noticing that everyone had left after paying for their own drinks. At the bar, Emily ordered a beer for her and hotch, and sat at the bar stool waiting for him to sit and join her. He sat next to her as the bartender handed them their drinks and took a swig of beer.<p>

"I didn't know you could dance." He said trying to start a conversation.

"Cant every girl dance? All you have o do is shake your hips." She said laughing a little.

"Yeah but I didn't know you could dance like THAT." He said pointing over to where they here just moments before. Emily laughed a little more this time, earning a huge grin from Hotch.

"Yeah well, all those fancy balls and galas where never the kind of place to get done on the dance floor, if I remember correctly." She said dryly, but not hiding the mile on her face when Hotch looked at her with surprise referring to her tone.

"Yeah... that's true" he said.

After another hour or so of small talk, the bartender politely told them the time and that the bar was closing earlier due to bad weather and a robbery across the street. Emily and Hotch made their way to the door but stopped outside to say their goodbyes.

"Well are you sober enough to drive?" Hotch said already knowing the answer, since Emily had since then downed two beers, five shots and a glass of scotch.

"Actually I was wondering if you wouldn't mind dropping me off. But if its out of your way then I can call a cab"

"Why? So I can let you get kidnapped by some deranged foreigner at four in the morning? Yeah I'd rather take you home myself." He said.

"Well then I think I might have to take you up on that offer considering I left my phone at home."

"That's what I thought."

As they walked to Hotch's car, Emily stumbled a little, and tripped over her own foot because of the heels she had on. Hotch immediately grabbed for her, catching her mid air before she fell on her face. He helped her up and put an arm around her shoulder for support.

After making it to Emily's apartment building, he realized she was to drunk sleepy to walk even without the heels, and waited till after she fell asleep to finally pull into a spot and turn off the car. He walked to her side of the car and searched her for keys to get into her apartment, only to realize they were probably in her car with her purse. He walked back to the driver's side, got in and drove them to his apartment where he could let Emily sleep for the night.

After opening the door, he walked back to Emily and lifted her up into his arms bridal style and carried her in his house and into the spare bedroom where she could sleep. As he put her down, he kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over her, and walking out of the room, he pulled the door shut silently .


	2. hangover

**thanks for reviewing the story! it means a lot! i know its short but ive been to busy with all these assignments and track meets! **

* * *

><p>Emily awoke to a slight banging in her head and the need to punch something harshly. She rolled over on her back and slowly opened her eyes, as if opening them to fast would cause her headache to worsen. As her eyes fluttered open, Emily looked around in panic realizing that it wasn't her own bed she was waking up in.<p>

'_Oh god! Please don't tell me I did anything I'll regret last night.'_ Emily thought rubbing the back of her head trying to realize where she was. She then turned around in the bed to see if 'anyone' had joined her last night. Seeing that she was alone, she sighed in relief and rested her head on the headboard still rubbing her temples thinking. '_What did I do after dancing with Hotch? Oh crap! We went over to the bar and the last thing I remember is asking Hotch if he had ever done body shots... Oh shit!' _

Emily jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom attached to the bedroom she had woken up in. she made it to the toilet just in time to empty out the contents of her stomach into it. When she sat back she heard someone running down the hallway towards the door sounding slightly panicked. An out of breath Hotch opened up the bedroom door and ran over to Emily as she heaved into the toilet. He came up behind her and pulled back her hair and rubbed small circles on her back giving her the only comfort he could. Grabbing the offered tissue out of Hotch's hand, Emily sat back against him trying to calm herself down.

"Are you okay Emily?" Hotch asked still rubbing her back and not noticing how close they were.

"Yeah, just a little hung over and confused." She said wiping her mouth while moving to get up.

"Here, let me help you." Hotch said grabbing her hands and pulling her up, only to have Emily slip on the floor and fall on the ground, sending a wave of pain through both her heard and left hip.

"Oww!" she winced when she went to move from the already uncomfortable position she was now in.

"I got you. I got you." Hotch grabbed her by the hips this time, pulling her up and forwards so she was slightly pressed up against him. She then looked up at his face, seeing pure passion again, but this time it didn't fade away into a different, more appropriate countenance.

"What happened last night?" Emily asked still making eye contact with her boss who still hadn't loosened his grip on her.

"You got a little too drunk to drive so I drove you to your apartment, but you left your keys in your car so I drove you here and carried you in and put you in the spare bedroom for the night... oh and you owe the bartender at that bar an apology too." He said trying not to show an amused smirk at her reaction to that.

"I'm so sorry, sir. That was totally inappropriate of me an-"but she was cut off by Hotch.

"Don't worry about it Emily, and drop the sir act... We aren't at work right now." He said. Emily was about to fight him about it but he cut her off again."I'm serious Em, I really didn't mind!"

"But I should have known better than get drunk in front of my boss! Gah! What's wrong with me?" She said backing out of his reach. "Did I do anything stupid?" she asked looking ashamed.

"well you kind of asked me to do body shots and the bar tender told you that it was time to calm down and start heading out and well..."

"Well what Hotch?" she said getting impatient but blushing from what he had already said.

"You went off on him and then started screaming, so we left. More like I dragged you half way out and we sat on the bench for a while until you calmed down." He said, not telling her about what else happened on the bench.

"Oh no... Oh no. Oh god. I'm so sorry Hotch. You should have left me there!" she said starting to get the headache back.

"Why would I do that? And let you get kidnapped or raped?" he said seriously.

"Better than seeing me drunk and cussing!" she said.

"Oh and by the way you cuss like a sailor!" Hotch said letting a little giggle slip from his mouth.

Emily looked back up at him and couldn't help but smile when she saw her boss smile.

"You know you have a really handsome smile?" Emily said turning her head to the side slightly still eyeing him.

"As is yours." Hotch said making her blush.

They both started laughing at each other again. After several minutes of flirty compliments on each other's appearances, they ended up in the living room on the couch.

"Do you want some breakfast and coffee to help you get over that hangover of yours?" Hotch said smiling.

"Are you sure it's not too much of a bother?" I can always stop at McDonalds on the way... MAN!"

"What? What's wrong?" Hotch said slightly panicking at her outburst.

"My cars still at the bar along with my wallet phone and keys!" she said slamming her head into her hands.

"Its okay, I can take you over there now if you'd rather eat greasy food and cold coffee than my yummy pancakes and steamy hot coffee.' He said, getting a slight giggle out of Emily.

Hotch made him and Emily a big breakfast and then they both watched TV for awhile before Emily said she was going to head home and get a shower if Hotch would take her to get her car from the bar first. At the bar, they said their goodbyes and headed off to their apartments.


	3. JJ is always right

When Emily got home, the first thing she did was thro her purse and keys onto the couch. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a drink of wine. Slowly, she walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, kicking her shoes off and tucking her feet under herself. She sat like that for god knows how long before she heard a light knock at the door. She put down her wine glass, which was now empty and had been for quite some time now, and made her way over to the door. When she looked in the peep whole, she wasn't surprised who she saw.

Opening the door, Emily smiled at her guest. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you found your way over here. What brings you this time?" she said genuinely happy.

"Well, I left the bar to early last night to see what happened. You gotta fill me in!" JJ said loudly and enthusiastically.

"Well you didn't miss much!" Emily said opening the door enough for JJ to know that she wanted her to come in. she started telling JJ what had happened from what she remembered and what Hotch had told her.

"No way! You did not ask our boss to do body shots!" was the first thing that came out of JJ's mouth when Emily gave her a chance to speak. The next was something like, "And he drove you back to his apartment! How do you know nothing happened there! What if you guys did it?"

"JJ! I think Hotch would of told me if we- I did something that stupid. Don't you?" she asked more for herself then JJ.

"Maybe, but did you ever think maybe he was too embarrassed to say anything? He wasn't drunk from what you told me right?" she asked.

"I don't think he'd keep a secret that big. I mean what if I start remembering what actually happens. He had to of thought about that." She said staring off into space trying desperately to remember.

"Maybe. You know what would help?" Emily gave her a look that said '_I'm not in the mood so just say it'_ "Talk to Hotch about it! Did you ever think that maybe he was just nervous? I bet if you ask him directly, he won't lie." JJ said matter of factly.

"Yeah... but what if we did? Then what do I do?" Emily said shaking her head.

"Well since you like Hotch and Hotch likes you, you guys can get together and go on a real date!"

"Yeah I guess that does make sense... WAIT! Who told I liked Hotch and more importantly who told you Hotch like me?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "Wow Em, for some profiler you sure are clueless. He's so obvious. The way he looks at you when he thinks nobody's looking, or 'accidentally' puts the two of you together every time we split up for a case. I'm not even a profiler and I see it!" she said.

"Okay I guess so, but what makes you think I like him. and all those things could just be a coincidence you know!"

"When Monday comes, just watch him, and all those things I pointed out will happen" 'and then some.' JJ added in her head. She pointed towards the door.

"Yeah and what happens when you're totally wrong?" Emily said walking JJ out.

"Bye Em." JJ said walking down the hallway.

Emily closed her door and walked to her bathroom to get a shower.

Sooner or later, Monday rolled around and Emily found herself walking into the BAU with her conversation with JJ weighing heavily on her mind. She put her stuff down at her desk and took a seat. She was a half an hour early, so the only other person that would be there was JJ and maybe Garcia. She had to wait and see if Hotch was there or not.

As if on cue, Hotch strolled into the bullpen and started heading towards his office when he caught sight of Emily. But of course, she was to busy working on whatever was in front of her to notice who had just joined her. Hotch just stood there, waiting for his feet to move, but they never did, and he just found himself staring at her. 'God, she looks so beautiful, even when she's in those stupid work clothes and has a gun strapped to her side.' He thought.

Just then, she looked up and noticed she was being stared at by her boss. 'Damn' she thought. 'JJ was right!' Then Hotch started walking towards her, slowly at first then faster, until he came to a stop next to her desk.

"Good morning, Prentiss. How was your weekend?"

"Great, how was yours?" she said feeling a bit awkward.

"Um... Well it was fine thanks for asking. I was actually wondering if I could speak to you up in my office." He said, with his regular tone and countenance. 'Apparently he wanted to remain professional, great.'

"Yes, sir. I'll be up in a minute let me just finish this paper work and take it to Strauss and then I'll be right up." She said referring to the almost complete file lying open on her desk. Hotch shook his head and continued to walk to his office as the rest of the team arrived.


End file.
